In the preparation of thermoplastic films, inert particles have been incorporated into the film product to improve the winding characteristics of the finished films. However, the incorporation of particles large enough to produce asperities in the finished film product required for improved winding performance is often accompanied by areas between asperities in which the surface characteristics of the thermoplastic material are such that interfacial sticking occurs between surfaces of the finished film product. This prevents the formation of smooth, regular rolls of the film. The increase of the number of large particles to prevent iinterfacial sticking between film layers often results in a depreciation of the gloss and haze characteristics of the finished film product.